The Blue Blur
by The Chuckinator
Summary: Sonic is just a normal 15-year old teenage boy. When he goes to the amusement park with his friends and touches a Chaos Emerald, he transforms into a blue hedgehog! Soon after, Eggman tries to take the emeralds but Sonic soon stands in his way. Oneshot.


The Blue Blur

A Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic by TheChuckinator

It was a beautiful day in Station Square. Sonic was running down the street, panting. He had spiky blue hair, wore blue jeans and a shirt. The shoes he wore were red with white streaks on them. He stopped and looked around when a boy with blond hair and blue eyes wearing a yellow jacket and gray shorts ran up to him.

"Hey, Sonic. How are you?"

Sonic sighed. "Fine, Miles. Just hanging out; not really doing much."

"Hey, I was wondering. There's this amusement park that Knuckles, Shadow, Amy and I are going to today. Would you like to come with us?"

Sonic nodded and then smiled. "Yeah sure! It sounds like fun. What are we going to do there?"

"Not sure. Might go on some roller coasters, eat food."

"Any chili dogs there?"

Miles laughed. "I'm sure there will be."

"Alright! See you later, then. What time should we meet?"

"How about noon? It's ten now."

"Okay; I'll see you then."

Miles smiled and walked off.

* * *

><p>Sonic got home and went into the kitchen, opening the refrigerator. When he found what he was looking for, he sat down at the table and started eating.<p>

"Mmm. I love chili dogs."

Once he was finished eating, he went upstairs and turned on the television. He flipped through the channels until something caught his eye. It was a news report about someone named Dr. Eggman.

"We're here with Dr. Eggman, a brilliant scientist here in Station Square. He has just unveiled his newest invention, the Chaos Energizer. It locates Chaos Emeralds and harnesses their energy. Tell us doctor, what will you do with this invention?"

_I'll take over the world, of course_, Eggman thought. Clearing his throat, he began to speak. "I will harness the power of these emeralds and put them to good use."

"What do you mean by that?" The reporter asked.

"Well...I...those are my own personal reasons which I will tell you in time!"

Sonic sighed and turned off the television. "Sounds like a lame excuse to take over the world!"

He watch TV for a few more hours and then looked at his watch. "It's ten to noon; I better head over to the park."

Sonic walked outside, locked the front door, and took off running. He loved running; it was his favorite thing to do. Since he was on the track team, he had to get lots of practice. A lot of people had told him that he was the fastest person on the team.

Once he got to the park, he found Miles waiting for him.

"Hey, Sonic!"

"Hey, where are all the others?"

"They're already inside, waiting for you."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

They went inside and looked around. All of a sudden, Sonic felt two arms squeezing his chest.

"Sonic! Oh, how nice to see you!" Amy said.

"Amy, get off! I can't breathe!"

Amy let go and walked off. Sonic turned to Miles. "She is seriously obsessed with me."

Miles nodded. "Yeah; I can see that."

Knuckles and Shadow walked up, giving him a thumbs up.

"Hey, Sonic! How are you?" Knuckles asked.

"I'm fine. You?"

"Oh, not too bad. Shadow's doing better."

Shadow scoffed. "Be quiet, Knuckles. I'm only here because I heard that the new awesome roller coaster just opened, Xtreme Speed. So, faker, you going to ride it?"

Sonic grinned. "I hear it's going to be awesome. In fact, how about you and I go on it right now?"

Shadow nodded, and ran after Sonic. A few minutes later they came to the ride.

"Ready to go on this thing, faker?" Shadow asked.

Sonic nodded, and stepped onto the coaster.

* * *

><p>"That was awesome!" Sonic said after they exited the ride.<p>

Shadow nodded. "Hey, I'm going to get something to eat. Want to come with?"

Sonic shook his head. "Not now; I just ate. I'll meet you at the food court in fifteen minutes; I'm going to walk around for a bit."

"Suit yourself," Shadow said, and walked off.

Sonic watched Shadow leave. He sat down on a bench and looked around for Miles when something caught his eye. He reached under the bench and picked it up, looking at it.

"What the...a Chaos Emerald? How did this get here?"

The green emerald started shining as light enveloped Sonic. A few seconds later the light vanished back into the emerald.

Sonic looked confused. "Huh...what was that all about?"

All of a sudden, he started screaming in pain. His skin itched as blue fur burst through, covering everything except his arms and chest. Sonic looked at it.

"What the...fur? Since when did I have _fur_?"

He felt a strange sensation as his hair started to stretch out, forming quills. His bones in his spine stretched out to form a short tail. Sonic yelled in pain again as he felt his face push out into a short muzzle. His ears changed shape as they were tugged to the top of his head, becoming pointed and triangular. Suddenly, he began to shrink until he was the size of a normal hedgehog.

Sonic looked himself over. He was a blue hedgehog but could stand on two legs and talk.

"Wow...what did that Chaos Emerald do to me? I'm...a hedgehog!"

He picked up the emerald and was just about to run off when he heard someone calling his name. He looked around and saw two hedgehogs, one black and one pink, an orange echidna and a yellow fox run towards him.

"Sonic!" the fox said.

Sonic's eyes widened as he recognized that voice. "Miles? Is that you?"

Miles nodded. "Call me Tails from now on," he told him, motioning to the two tails swishing behind him. "Looks like the Chaos Emerald did the same thing to you."

"You found Chaos Emeralds too?"

The black hedgehog, who Sonic recognized as Shadow, nodded. "Somehow the emeralds transformed us into hedgehogs. Well, except Tails. He became a fox. Knuckles is an Echidna."

Just then, they heard an explosion at the entrance to the park. Sonic looked ahead and saw a robot rampaging the park. People were running from it as it smashed buildings and rides. The top of the robot opened and Eggman stood up.

"People of Station Square, I am Dr. Eggman! Many of you know me from the television report this morning. As you know, I am looking for the Chaos Emeralds so I can...how do you say it...TAKE OVER THE WORLD! NYAH HA HA HA HA!"

More robots came into the park and started shooting. Some people screamed and started to run.

Sonic looked over at his friends. "We have to help them!"

Shadow's brow furrowed. "How? We're not human anymore; we're hedgehogs! And I'm more worried about how we can change back."

"I don't think we can change back, Shadow," Tails said.

Sonic turned his back. "Well if you're not going to help them, I will."

He took off at a speed that surprised even him. _Wow, I'm moving at the speed of sound!_ he thought. _This is awesome! I wonder what else I can do._

Soon, he stood in front of the robot. "Eggman! I've come to defeat you."

Eggman looked at him and laughed. "What's this? A talking blue hedgehog is going to defeat me? I'd like to see you try."

Shadow, Tails, Knuckles and Amy ran up beside him. "You'll have to go through us, also!"

Eggman grinned. All of a sudden, the robot grabbed Amy and lifted her in the air. She screamed.

"Amy!" Sonic exclaimed. "Hang on!"

He turned to Tails. "Don't just stand there, help me!"

The robot smashed the ground but Sonic dodged it. Again and again the robot tried to smash Sonic but to no avail. At last, Sonic jumped in the air. Curling into a ball, he smashed through the robot, which exploded upon impact.

Sonic landed on the ground, amazed at what he just did. Tails and Shadow were looking at him in awe. The crowd of people that were surrounding him and Eggman were whispering to each other excitedly.

"Did you see that?" Shadow asked Tails.

Tails just nodded and gulped. "He's...really amazing."

"Do you think we can help him?"

Knuckles shook his head. "Sonic can handle himself."

Sonic looked at Eggman. "Why are you doing this, Eggman?"

Eggman grinned and took out the Chaos Energizer. "I'm going to use my new invention to steal the energy from the Chaos Emeralds. When I do, I shall use the energy to power my machines, making them unstoppable!"

Sonic scoffed. "That's the lamest plot ever. Why don't you do something useful for once?"

"Why you..."

Eggman called more of his robots but Sonic did a homing attack, destroying them instantly.

Eggman stood in shock and grabbed Amy. "One more move Sonic, and your girlfriend gets it."

"She's not my girlfriend! But if you insist..."

He vanished in a blur of speed. Eggman looked around, surprised.

"Wh...where is he?"

A blue blur of speed came dashing forward and crashed through Eggman's robot. Sonic grabbed Amy and jumped down but not before the robot grabbed them. Eggman glared at them.

"Leaving so soon? There are no lines, and I've saved the best for last. At least let me STAMP your hand so you can come back in!"

Sonic sighed. "I know you're trying to be clever with this whole amusement park pun thing but it's just coming off lame. Just say you're going to destroy us and stop embarrassing yourself."

"Curse you, Sonic! Not only are you foiling my plan, you're foiling my speech as well; I worked hard on it! No matter; I WILL destroy you and I WILL be victorious. Is that better?"

"Like, a million times better, thank you."

The robot started squeezing Sonic and Amy, who started screaming in pain. Tails looked at Shadow. "Quick; throw them the Chaos Emeralds!"

Shadow's eyes widened. "Are you crazy? What if Eggman gets them?"

"I promise he won't. Now, just give them to me!"

Shadow gave Tails the emeralds and nodded. Tails sighed and started twirling his tails, making him fly off the ground.

"Cool; I'm flying!" he exclaimed.

He flew towards Sonic and Amy, who were still struggling to get free. Tails threw the Chaos Emeralds to Sonic, who caught them.

Eggman's eyes widened. "The Chaos Emeralds! What..."

Sonic was just as confused when the emeralds started levitating and whirling around him. There was a bright flash of light and an explosion as Sonic broke free of the robot. His fur turned golden and had a golden-white aura surrounding him. Sonic flew down to the ground and lowered Amy in Tails' arms. He flew back up to Eggman, who was shaking in fear.

"How can...the Chaos Emeralds...they gave you power!"

Sonic grinned. "Looks like I have some unfinished business. Take this, Eggman!"

He flew towards the robot and shot straight through it, causing it to explode. Eggman activated his hovercar and started flying away, shouting.

"This isn't over, Sonic! I'll be back!"

Sonic grabbed the emeralds and landed on the ground, reverting to his original form. Tails, Knuckles, Shadow and Amy ran up to him.

"You were awesome, Sonic!" Knuckles told him.

"Way to kick Eggman's butt," Shadow said.

"Sonic!" Amy yelled, throwing herself at him.

"Whoa, Amy! Knock it off!"

Shadow grabbed her and threw her off of Sonic. "So, how are we going to change back?" he asked.

Sonic grinned. "Actually, I like this form. It's amazing...especially now that I can run at the speed of sound!"

Tails and Knuckles agreed, and Shadow sighed. "Fine. I guess I'll have to get used to this, then."

As they were talking, a news reporter ran up and started interviewing them. "Who are you? What's your name, and how did you defeat Eggman?"

Sonic gave her a thumbs up. "These are my friends Knuckles the Echidna, Shadow the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower and Amy Rose. Sonic's the name, speed's my game! What you see is what you get; just a guy who loves adventure! I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!"

He ran off with his friends, ready to start his new life as a hedgehog...and a hero.


End file.
